Not A Day Goes By
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC about Hiei and Kurama. Lyrics belong 2 Lonestar! I forgot 2 put it in the story! I own nothing!


Note: I do not own the lyrics to Not A Day Goes By. Nor do I own YYH. I hope you like this story I've been thinking about it for awhile. Oh! Yeah, at the part where the song is talking about I still think that you might call me…this is like Hiei knows how to use the phone and before this he stayed with Yusuke for awhile.– Alkvingiel

Not A Day Goes By

Hiei sat in a tree in the Makai getting ready to sleep before heading to Mukuro's the next day for his next assignment. The night was cold and he looked up to see the first few flakes of snow. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself and closed his eyes. The first image that came into his mind was of Kurama. Those beautiful red locks of hair and those capturing green eye's. Hiei hated to admit it but he missed that fox. Ever since they'd broke up and he had went to become Yomi's heir they rarely saw him anymore. The times they'd had together…the day's, the night's, the fight's they had spent flashed in his minds eye. He smiled in his sleep as warmth engulfed him. Hiei woke up as some snow fell on his nose and melted, he shifted and thought about what he'd say when he saw Kurama again. Their meeting's now went the same every time. 

"How have you been Hiei?" Kurama would ask. 

"Hn," He would always reply. But now after thinking for so long about him Hiei knew he would have to show a little emotion which just wasn't right for him. But he couldn't stand it, he had to get this off his mind and soon. The next time when Kurama asked how he'd been he would answer, "Just fine." Maybe that would get the kitsune's attention and make him think. When they were together and even now sometimes Kurama could look at him and read his mind. "_Can't you see that I can think of nothing else?_" Hiei thought.

Got a picture of you, I carry in my heart,  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark.  
Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul:  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold.  
And if you asked me how I'm doin', I'd say: "Just fine."  
But the truth is, baby, if you could read my mind, 

Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time you're still with me, it's true.  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by.

Hiei sat in the window of his room staring out at the full moon thinking of him again. Why wouldn't that damn fox ever leave his mind! But actually Hiei smiled he wanted to keep these memories as fresh as he could. Finally he decided to go to bed but it took forever to fall asleep because his bed was so cold. When he and Kurama were together and he would go to Kurama's ningen home the bed was always warm and inviting. If he thought about it hard enough he could feel Kurama lying against his side his head on his heart and his breath gently tickling his skin. God how he wanted him back! "_Can't you see that I can think of nothing else?_" Hiei thought.

I still wait for the 'phone in the middle of the night,  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right.  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark,  
Wishin' you were next to me; with your head against my heart.  
And if you asked me how I'm doin', I'd say: "Just fine."  
But the truth is, baby, if you could read my mind,

Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time you're still with me, it's true.  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by.

"Hiei you're not concentrating!" Mukuro yelled as she jumped after him. Hiei swung his kanata at Mukuro but rarely hit his mind was on other things. Mukuro knew he was distracted and she also knew why, the only other time he'd been this distracted was when he'd found out about his people the Koorime and his sister. Hiei saw Kurama in front of his eyes not in his ningen form anymore but in his Youko form. Just like his ningen form he held that flawless beauty and gentle grace that no other had. Everyday was the same thoughts of the fox never left his head. "_Can't you see that I can think of nothing else?_" Hiei thought.

Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days.  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way.

Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time you're still with me, it's true.  
Oh, somehow you remain locked so deep inside, (Deep inside.)  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by.  
That I don't think of you.


End file.
